11 days as a girl
by Game Master3
Summary: Kurama is turned into a girl by a demon slayer, but when she falls in love with him will she turn him back? R&R. non-yoai. Kuramaoc. no flames


Game Master: "Hi. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own Nikita. Enjoy."  
  
~ KTG- Nikita, the slayer ~  
  
Kurama and the gang were walking through the park and heard a scream. They ran into the direction they heard the scream in. A young girl was holding a bow and arrow at another girls head. The other girl looked just like the first. They both had bow and arrows.  
  
"I told you to leave me alone!" The first girl yelled. The second just got a wide grin on her face.  
  
"no." The second girl said. The first girl let her arrow go. The second girl dodged it and fired her which scratched the first girl's cheek. The first girl disappeared and reappeared behind the other girl.  
  
"I warned you." The girl stabbed a sword through the other girl's heart. The second girl fell to the ground and the first girl just stared, then pulled up her sword and started to walk like nothing happened. She was just right by them. "It would be best for you to forget what you saw her." She soon disappeared.  
  
"Wow. Who was she?" Kuwabara asked. They all tried to see if they could find her, but they couldn't feel any spirit energy from her body.  
  
"She's sorta like the devil." Yusuke crossed his arms.  
  
"No. She's a angel. Do you think she'd go out with me?" Hiei hit Kuwabara on the head for that stupid question. They ended up walking out of the park and to Yusuke's house.  
  
"I best be getting home, before Kassan starts to worry." Kurama waved them a good bye. Hiei slept in the tree outside Kurama's window, so he, too, left with Kurama. Kuwabara walked home thinking bout the girl. Yusuke was shocked at what happened, but soon forgot bout it. Kurama was kept up by the swift movements the girl made. She showed no spirit energy what so ever nor did she show a weakness. After an hour of pacing the floor, Kurama finally fell asleep.  
  
~~The next day~~  
  
The sun shown brightly through the windows of Kurama's room. He opened his eyes to see a girl standing there, but as soon as his eyes focused she was gone. Hiei tapped on Kurama's window. Kurama got up and opened the window. The cool summer's breeze was nice in the morning, not too hot and not too cool. Kurama walked back into the room and Hiei closed the door. Kurama, who had been only in his boxers, changed into his clothes. He changed into Tan pants, a blue shirt, and black shoes. Hiei had been sitting on Kurama's messy bed, playing with the lock on Kurama's book.  
  
"Hiei, I would just give up on the lock." Kurama started to snicker when he noticed Hiei trying to open it.  
  
"This thing will open. It got a lock, so it can open. Where's the key, fox?" Hiei glared at Kurama, cause he knew Kurama knew where the key was.  
  
"Somewhere." Kurama teased. He liked to tease Hiei. He was the only one who could away with that, but anything more then teasing would cost him. Hiei tossed the book down and sat on Kurama's desk chair while Kurama made his bed.  
  
"We have to go to Yusuke's, don't forget." Hiei said in a low voice.  
  
"Okay, Hiei." Kurama said and then just laid on the neat bed. He stared at the ceiling, which seemed to swirl all around him.  
  
"What are you doing, fox?" Hiei growled and walked over. He looked down at Kurama, who then accidentally got up to fast causing them to bump heads. Hiei hit the floor with a thud. Kurama's head turned red and some blood dripped down his face.  
  
"Hiei, you have one hard head." Kurama looked at Hiei whose head was slightly bleeding.  
  
"Yah, right, fox." Hiei said and got up. Kurama led him to the bathroom. They washed up and made it so that their heads didn't bleed. They walked back into Kurama's room. Kurama went into a deep thought and Hiei stared at him.  
  
"I swear I saw a girl." Kurama said, mostly to himself.  
  
"A girl? There were no girls or else I would have known." Hiei crossed his arms.  
  
"I didn't get a good look at her, but she sorta looked like the girl from yesterday." Kurama was now standing.  
  
"You going to investigate?" Hiei stood, too.  
  
"No. I have school. There's not much of school left." Kurama then changed into his school uniform and grabbed his bag. "I'll be back right after school."  
  
"Like, I care." Hiei turned his back to Kurama and Kurama ran out the door. Shiori was cooking in the kitchen.  
  
"Shuuichi, dear." Shiori's voice echoed so Kurama went into the kitchen. "Can you come straight home and watch Shuuichi?"  
  
"You know that he can watch himself, right?" Kurama asked, trying not to sound like he was telling her not asking.  
  
"Yes, I know, but maybe he would become perfect like you. You father is away and I have to go shopping. It's only for a few hours." Shiori started to sorta beg. Kurama sighed to himself.  
  
"Yes, Kassan. I will." Kurama turned and ran to the door. He slipped on his shoes and then out the door. He arrived at school and everyone was laughing. He went right to his classroom. He got into the classroom when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Your next, Kurama." A cold icy voice said and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned to see no one there, but a girl came up to him.  
  
"Um, excuse me, but can you help me?" The girl asked. Kurama took a good look at the girl.  
  
"It's you." Kurama took a step back. The girl's eyes widened with fear.  
  
"I told you it would be best to forget what you saw. Now will you help me or not?" The girl had a serious face on. Kurama nodded. "Good."  
  
"May I ask you what your name is?" Kurama asked.  
  
"My name is Manicasaru, or Demon Slayer, but you can call me Nikita. What's yours?" Nikita asked.  
  
"Shuuichi, but my closest friends call me Kurama." Kurama said, but Nikita took a step back.  
  
"You can't help me. I can't tell you anything. Your Youko Kurama. I am sorry for asking." Nikita said. Kurama now got a good look at the girl. She had green eyes, creamy tan skin, skin that looked like velvet, and light blue hair. Her hair looked like clear water. She wore the school uniform and carried a bag. She turned and walked to the front of the room to the teacher. Her hair had two white laces in the front and the back was just free and it parted down the middle so they went off to the left or right, but stayed that way like it was gelled down. Kurama took his seat and soon the hole classroom was filled.  
  
"Class, we have a new student joining us for the remainder of the year." The teacher said and their attention turned to Nikita. "Her name is Nikita Hiatoshi."  
  
"Um, It's Hirotoshi." Nikita corrected him alittle nervous. The teacher nodded.  
  
"Please take the seat near Shuuichi. Shuuichi, please stand up." The teacher said and Kurama stood, but Nikita had already started walking to the empty desk. "Shuuichi, please show Nikita around for the day."  
  
"Yes." Shuuichi nodded.  
  
"Looks like your stuck with me." Nikita had a slight smile on her face. Kurama gathered his things and him and Nikita left the room. They got half way through the school when the lunch bell rang.  
  
"That was the lunch bell." Kurama sighed. He started, walking with Nikita right behind him, to the courtyard to meet his friends. A bunch of boys stared when Kurama and Nikita walked by. Some were immature and whistled. They got into the courtyard without one person coming up to them. They went to the tree where a couple of kids were.  
  
"Shuuichi, it's nice to see you, again." A young girl said. She had a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"You guys, this is Nikita Hirotoshi." Kurama pointed to Nikita. The four kids nodded.  
  
"I am Ayami and this is my twin Ichiro." Ayami smiled and elbowed Ichiro in the ribs. They both had black hair and brown eyes. Ayami had hair to her shoulders while Ichiro's hair was spiked.  
  
"I am Akira and this is my sister, Aikiko." Akira gave a slight bow and Aikiko smiled. The ate lunch and talked bout life. Nikita keeping quiet unless asked a question, but she also kept a close eye on Kurama. Soon there was another bell and lunch was over. They all left. Kurama and Nikita went back to touring the school. After school, Kurama went straight home. Nikita was left to walk around the town. She saw some flyers and she read one.  
  
"Nice person to be a nanny or babysitter. Needs to be nice and sweet. Please contact me at 345-6578."  
  
"I can get this job. Maybe I will get paid. Then I can rent a apartment here." Nikita grabbed the flyer and ran to a phone both. She dialed the number and a voice came on the phone.  
  
"Hello?" The voice said. It was a sweet lady's voice.  
  
"Um excuse me, but I saw your poster and thought I should call. I am looking for a nice job." Nikita said.  
  
"Good. Please come over as soon as you can." The lady said and hung up. Nikita hung up and looked at the address and ran to the house. Nikita knocked on the door and a lady opened it.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" Shiori asked. Nikita smiled her sweetest smile.  
  
"Yes, I called just a few ago. I am Nikita." She looked at Shiori's smile and Shiori led her in. They sat in the living room.  
  
"You are the fifth person. I am going to ask you some questions, please answer them trustily." Shiori said and Nikita nodded. "How old are you?"  
  
"15." Nikita answered. It was true and she was the same age as Shuuichi.  
  
"Have you any experience with younger kids?" Shiori asked.  
  
"Yes. I have." Nikita said.  
  
"What do you like to do?" Shiori asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nikita asked. Shiori chuckled alittle.  
  
"What do you like to do in your free time?" Shiori asked.  
  
"I like to read and play some games. I did play the piano before and I also know some martial arts." Nikita said with a smile. Shiori stood up suddenly that Nikita jumped.  
  
"That's it. I will contact you." Shiori said.  
  
"You can't. I don't have a phone." Nikita said.  
  
"Then can I have your address?" Shiori asked. Nikita just shook her head.  
  
"I have no home." Nikita said. That made Shiori sad.  
  
"Then you get the job. Besides, I like you the best." Shiori smiled and Nikita smiled. "You will have the guest room. You will be paid 200 yen per day."  
  
"Thank you Miss Minamino-san." Nikita bowed and it made Shiori blush.  
  
"Please just call me Shiori." Shiori said and Nikita had tears in her eyes. Shiori left the room for a minute and Nikita was left alone.  
  
"Now, I can learn more bout this Youko and if it is really worth 100, 000, 000 yen to kill him." Nikita snickered.  
  
~~End of chapter 1~~  
  
Game master: Who is Nikita and why does she want to kill Kurama? Find out next chapter. Please review. Thanks. It might take a few cause of cross country, school, homework, dance, girl scouts, band, and everything to post the next chapter, but I will do my best. Je ne." 


End file.
